shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jiro
Introduction A very close friend to Captain Rinji, and also a refugee of Nekoshima. He is not very widely known through out the world, and that is by design, although he could not help but get a 100,000,000 belli bounty on his head when he was attacked by a Naval fleet. He is an adament guitar player, and hopes to someday be known for his guitar solos instead of being a pirate. Appearance and Personality He has bright blond fur all over his body, and wears a pair of green sunglasses that he never takes off. He normally wears a long-sleeve, white shirt along with red swimming trunks. He is 5'4'' with a somewhat muscular build, especially for a Nekojin. '' Jiro never goes anywhere without his blue, custom-made guitar at his back. Jiro is just an all around, really nice Catman. He has always believed that kindness is the best way to get through the world, and he considers it his duty to show it to all of those who deserve it. That's not to say that kindness is always the way to be. He also knows when to show his grim side, especially when innocent civilians' lives are on the line. He only fights as a last resort, and he tries very hard not to let his emotions get the best of him. Weapons The guitar on his back is a very strange, customized instrument. In fact, Jiro barely knows its inner workings, as it also becomes the largest sword ever held by a Nekojin. The neck becomes a handle, and the guitar's body becomes a blade. The entire sword grows to the length of six feet, and even becomes two feet wide, making it taller than he is, even being able to shield his entire body. History Jiro comes from the highly secretive island of Nekoshima. Through the first 10 ten years of his life, he was childhood friends with the future Captain of the Tiger-Stripe Pirates, Rinji. Both of them enjoyed their youth has very close friends up until the great Tragedy that struck the island and forced many inhabitants to flee Nekoshima entirely. After growing up on the island, however, Jiro found that the government of the Triune was starting to become more slothering, and their laws growing more and more paranoid. Jiro grew tired of such childish ruling, and decided to leave when he was at the tender age of 16. He spent many years out in the New World Sea, and all of its horrible trials. Through it all, though, he formed the Electric Circle Pirates, and went on a four year journey through many islands. Even after he lost touch with the rest of his crew, he still went on to find his own way through the seas. He became quite strong, and practiced his own style of Nekogenpo, and become somewhat of a master of it and the art of all three forms of haki. That was when he found his way all the way to the Revolutionaries. Without much effort, he became quite the ally, and connection throug them in a large portion of the real world. That was when the Revolutionaries caught wind of a crooked operation known as Prologue. He learned that not only was it a gigantic plan to earn billions of belli, but for some reason, Chio, the crewmate of his long-time friend, Captain Rinji. Soon, there came a time where Jiro was forced to interfere and help all of them to fight and work their way through the White-Face Pirates. It didn't take long for him to be considered an official member of the Tiger-Stripe Pirates. Major Battles Jiro and Rinji vs Gyzu Jiro vs Ronald Dipps Jiro vs St. Owen Jiro vs Laz Bruno Category:Former Captain Category:Pirate Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Swordsmen Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Male Category:Animal Category:Characters Category:Musician Category:Nekojin Category:Martial Artist Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Tiger-Stripe Pirates Category:Revolutionary